


Boiling Point

by starry_kitsune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anger, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Dax is playing with the kids after being on a job for a week. Devkis, finally getting some time to relax is feeling the pressure of how loud they are. All she wants is some peace and quiet. It leads her to do something none of them have seen from her, and for her to do something she vowed not to.
Relationships: Davkis, Devkis/Dax'livan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Boiling Point

It was snowing outside, a cold and powdery snow. A snow Devkis didn’t care to be in. It was pretty to look at, but that was about it. It was a bitter cold that the kids enjoyed running around in for whatever reason. She remembered them running outside to greet their father yesterday. The tiefling was just happy her husband was home from his recent job and not stuck out in it.

She sat at the table with a few candles placed around her; her spell book in front of her. The pages had notes all around them in Devkis’s handwriting. Notes of things she learned about when she was adventuring, but she couldn’t help to feel she was missing something. The spell in front of her was a protection spell, the sigil clear as day alongside the components, but something was off, and it was driving her nuts.

The wood burning stove behind her made her more comfortable as she wrote, but she still felt a chilly breeze from the nearby window. She asked Dax to patch that up before winter came, but he never did. She growled at that, tugging her rolled up sleeves down to her wrists. ‘You should dress more appropriately for the weather.’ She could still hear Gorgax’s voice in her head, and she still didn’t really listen to it. At least now she wore long sleeves in the winter, but the fabric was itchy over her forearms. It did beat having to try and keep a blanket on her shoulders, though.

The kids were up to something, Devkis could feel it. A glimpse of white ran past the table, and by the giggles Devkis could tell it was Astrid. She was sure she saw sparks coming off the young girl’s hand. A few seconds later, she heard Dax yelp, hit by a shocking grasp.

Devkis set her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand, trying to focus on her work. There was a loud thud in the next room. Devkis looked up and through the doorway, seeing Dax get up off the floor, both children running off, laughter escaping them. 

“Can’t you guys play outside?” Devkis rubbed her forehead, seeking quiet in the house.

“It’s too cold, Momma!” Astrid stopped running in the doorway for a second to tell her. “Daddy says if we go outside our fingers will fall off.” She ran off again as Dax came to the doorway, rubbing his arm where Devkis assumed a bruise was forming.

“Don’t fill their heads with things like that.” She gave him a small smile, hoping he would get the hint to quiet them down.

He smiled and nodded. “I’m not lying though; the wind chill dropped the temperature a lot.” He walked over and pecked her on the cheek. “The kids are having fun inside, let them play for a while.” He stood up when he heard Astrid calling for him. “Duty calls.” He ran off through the doorway, not hearing the aggravated groan coming from his wife.

Dax entered the family room, a wide smile on his face as he looked for the children. Where did they go? He stopped when he heard whispering behind him. He turned around, but no one was there.

Daxon jumped onto his back from behind, causing Dax to wobble and try to keep his balance. He grabbed his son’s hands, laughing as he spoke. “I got you now, you little gremlin.”

“Don’t worry, Daxon, I’ll save you!” Astrid exclaimed, the temperature around her dropping as she cast ray of frost on Dax’s legs.

He shivered and dropped to one of his knees, letting go of Daxon’s hands as the boy jumped off his father’s back. Dax lost his balance and fell into the only plant in the entire house, the one Devkis insisted they have. It was full of flowers Devkis would occasionally use for spell components, but unbeknownst to Dax, it had other purposes. He watched in horror as the pot hit the floor, shattering and spilling dirt everywhere.

“You guys better not be damaging my spell components!” Devkis called from her spot at the table. She looked over her notes, a frown forming as she hadn’t written anything in the past several minutes.

Astrid and Daxon were quick to run to the table their mother was sitting at, leaving Dax by himself at the mess. “It was all daddy, he did it.” Astrid grinned, her hands innocently behind her back as she swayed from heel to toe.

“Yeah, he was the one who fell into the plant and broke it!” Daxon pitched in, copying his sister’s pose and grinning. “Is he in trouble?”

“You’re all going to be in trouble if you don’t sett-“ Devkis was interrupted when Dax came into the room, dirt smeared on his face, exciting the kids and sending them running around the table. 

Devkis reached up with her left hand and rubbed her forehead, her right hand resting on the spell book with her fingers wrapped around the inked quill. “Please don’t play in here.” She didn’t say it loud, more to herself than anything.

Astrid hid behind her chair, sticking her tongue out at Dax while Daxon hid under the table. Dax grinned, moving around the table to grab Astrid, but she bolted around to the other side. He moved beside Devkis and reached under for his son, the boy dashing out, bumping into the table leg and meeting up with his sister. Dax moved around the table to get them, the kids beginning to run around the table again.

They all froze when Devkis growled and abruptly stood up, scooting the chair back almost into the stove. Her tail was whipping as she clenched her fists by her sides.

“You three are in SO MUCH TROUBLE.”

The kids ran to Dax, grasping onto his legs and hiding behind him some. He locked eyes with his wife, panic setting in as he saw the anger spilling out.

Devkis could feel the heat in her, the anger boiling up and overflowing. Dax knew that gaze she was giving them, but he’d only seen her use it on people who really pissed her off. It clicked in his head that maybe he fucked up.

“All I want is some peace and quiet.” She squeezed her hands enough that her nails dug into her palm, drawing some blood. “And you little demons aren’t giving me that!” The heat was getting hotter, more intense. The flame in the stove grew, flicking out of the grill on the front. She pointed towards the hallway, her speech slipping into infernal. 

Dax dropped down to his knee, pulling his children close to him. He looked up, noting the contorted eyebrows. He didn’t like this look on her, especially when it was aimed at him. Fear trickled into him, he was terrified of what she might do. 

“Daddy, I’m scared,” Daxon nuzzled his face into Dax’s shoulder, shivers shaking the boy.

“What’s she saying?” Astrid felt her father pull her in closer. She clutched onto him. 

Dax gulped, studying his wife’s face, trying to read the message past her anger. “I think she wants us to go to our rooms.”

“Even you?” Astrid’s terror filled eyes never left the sight of her angry mother.

“Especially me.” Dax stood up and ushered the children out of the room and into the hallway where the bedrooms were. Daxon and Astrid to their room, Dax in his and Devkis’s room. He leaned against the door, flinching as he heard Devkis release a frustrated shout. 

The whole house fell silent. It was odd, almost magical, but the most magical thing about it was that Devkis was angry. An anger she never held in the house, an anger she usually only used against those who hurt the ones she loved.

Dax jumped when there was a bang on his door. “Dax, I need you to come out here and talk to me.” He knew that tone of voice, Devkis was more than angry, she was pissed. After a minute she banged on the door again. “I know you can hear me! Open the door!” The handle jiggled, but Dax kept it locked. His heart was racing, was he actually scared for his life?

Devkis growled, her head turning to look down the hallway when she heard a door creak. The door to the kids’ room was cracked open, a red and an amber eye looking out, peeking at what was happening. They shut the door immediately when they made eye contact with her.

Devkis let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from the door. Her body was hot, her mind was racing, and her heart felt like it was about to explode. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and stepped inside, turning on the faucet in the sink to cool water. She leaned over and splashed her face with the cold liquid, scrubbing with her bare hands, trying to get it to cool her temper. She dabbed at her face with the nearby towel, feeling hot tears threaten to escape from her eyes.

She looked up into the mirror, watching the anger on her face dissipate into sadness. The guilt was setting in. Thoughts of her running and hiding in her room from her screaming father flooded her mind. She gripped the edges of the sink as a sob escaped her lips. She broke her vow. The vow she made to herself to never scream at her children.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at the mirror and felt the anger rising again, but this time at herself. She punched the mirror, glass shattering and falling into the sink with drips of blood. She stormed out of the bathroom, past the broken potted plant, grabbed her gloves and cloak, and was out the door, slamming it behind her. 

The cold air hit her face like a wall, the wind sapping away her heat almost immediately. She was sure her tears would freeze to her face.

~

About half an hour passed in the silent house. Dax was the first to take a chance. He opened his door and peeked out. Not seeing Devkis he opened the door all the way and stepped into the hallway with a candle in his hand. He lit one of the ones on the wall and turned when he heard the kids’ door open. Seeing their faces made his heart ache. Astrid had definitely been crying, and Daxon looked on the verge of tears. He held his sister’s hand in his, squeezing it every time a sob escaped from her.

Dax walked over, sat the candle down, and pulled his children into a hug. Holding them close to himself, he hoped he could be enough to calm them down. He tried to relax his breathing, holding their heads against his chest to hear his heartbeat.

“Momma isn’t mad at you guys.” Damn it, why did he say that right away? They were going to ask him why she was yelling. He took a deep breath. “She loves you both very much.” He let go of them and sat back. He reached out and wiped the tears from Astrid’s eyes.

“Then… Then why did she yell? And get really scary?” Daxon asked, a hiccup escaping him as he tried not to cry.

Dax racked his brain for an answer, any answer that would explain the behavior he’s never seen from his wife. “I think she has a lot on her mind right now.” He stood up, took both their hands in his, and walked them through the house. They came to the living room and Dax had the children sit on the couch.

“Where is she now?” Astrid finally spoke, snot still trailing down from her nose.

“I think she went outside to cool down. You know how hot she is.” Dax approached the window and peeked out, seeing the footprints almost covered by the snow. He walked back to the kids and sat in front of the unlit fireplace. “I’m sure she’s okay. Let’s clean up and get dinner started.” He stood up, a smile gracing his lips. “Make the house look pretty for when she comes home.”

“But what if she gets hurt?” Daxon asked.

“Your momma is kickass, she’ll be okay.”

“What’s kickass?”

Dax froze. Shit! Devkis was not going to like that he just said that word in front of the kids. “It’s uh,” he paused, looking for the right words. “It means she’s really strong, and nothing can hurt her.”

Astrid smiled at that. “I wanna be kickass too!” 

“Me too!” Daxon chimed in. “Let’s both be kickass.”

Dax sighed, Devkis was going to go kickass on him for this. He grabbed a napkin to wipe Astrid’s nose, but recoiled when she wiped with her sleeve. ‘Right, we’ll work on that.’

He got up and made his way to the area where Devkis had been working. That room had been relatively clean. He noticed her spell book on the table, open with a big, black scratch across the page. ‘Ah, so that was the final straw…’ He walked over and closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He’d talk to her about it later after she had calmed down.

He made his way to where she stored all her spell components. He stepped on a piece of the broken flower pot and pulled his bare foot back, cursing for leaving the ceramic on the floor.

Dax half-limped to the bathroom, grabbing one of the candles to light the ones in the room He froze when he saw the broken mirror and the bloody shards in the sink.

Panic set in as he began going through the pieces, matching them up and making sure none were missing. Devkis hadn’t self-harmed in a while, but he had to make sure.

A sigh of relief escaped him when all pieces were accounted for. He made a mental note to clean the sink up later. He grabbed a towel and cleaned and wrapped his foot before returning to the flowerpot. 

He began picking up the large pieces, smiling as he heard his children singing on the couch nearby. They were so cute. He couldn’t imagine a life without them. 

He stopped picking up the pieces when a bloodstained arrowhead made itself apparent. ‘What is this?’ he asked himself. He picked it up and studied it, noting the blood was brown, years old. Why was this in here? What was it from? 

He looked over it some more, noticing a sigil carved into the one side, flower pedals crushed into it. He’d seen that sigil before, but he wasn’t sure where, or what it meant. He set it on the table, deciding to ask Devkis about it later.

He dropped the pieces of the pot into the trash and swept up the dirt. His eyes fell on the flowers on the floor, already wilting from being up-rooted. She wasn’t going to be happy about that either, but he couldn’t remember the last time she used them for a spell.

Once the mess was cleaned up, he dragged the trashcan to the bathroom and cleaned up the pieces of mirror, careful to not cut himself. He glanced at his reflection in the largest piece before he dropped it in. Why did she smash the mirror? Did she see something she didn’t want to? He had so many questions now, and he wasn’t sure where to begin.

He pulled the trash can back into the kitchen and started the fire on the stove. He began to pull out some vegetables to get dinner started. His thoughts were growing crazy. The arrowhead, the broken mirror. What did it all mean? His thoughts went back to her spell book and he made a connection. The sigil on the scratched page was the same one on the arrowhead. What was it for?

~

Dinner came and went. Devkis never came home. Dax felt a frown tug on his lips as he sat on his bed. The kids were energized again, laughing and playing in the living room. It made him smile, but he was still worried. He jumped when he heard Astrid hollering for him as she ran to the room.

She pushed the door open, the sending stone from his adventures in her hand. “Daddy! Gorgy is on the stone! He said it’s important!”

“My name is Gorgax. Gor-gax.” 

Dax laughed some at the sound of the goblin’s voice coming from the sending stone. He took it from her hand, speaking into it while trying to refrain from laughing. “Hey Gorgax, what’s up?”

“Your wife is here at the tavern and in a bar fight. I need you to come and get her before she causes too much damage and I have to arrest her.”

‘She went to the tavern?’ Dax sighed. “Okay, I’m on my way. Thanks, Gorgy.” He got a laugh out of Astrid when the goblin yelled about his name through the sending stone again. He set the stone on the bed, pulled on some boots, and got up to go grab her.

“Astrid, I need you and your brother to behave while I’m gone.” Dax said as he made his way to the front door. He grabbed his long, black coat and slipped it on with ease, the familiar leather feeling good against his skin.

“No! We’re coming too!” Astrid demanded, standing between the door and Dax. “We’re ten now! We can handle ourselves.”

Dax didn’t have time to argue. He got her and Daxon’s coats down from the coat rack and helped them get them on. He opened the door; thankful the snow and wind had died down. He was out the door with the kids in tow, heading towards the tavern.

They arrived at the tavern in good time. Gorgax was standing outside waiting on Dax, who got a raised eyebrow after seeing the kids in tow. “I didn’t think you’d bring your kids to a bar.”

Dax shrugged, reaching for the handle, pausing as he heard the commotion inside, including his wife asking who else wants an ass kicking. “What am I supposed to do, leave two ten-year-olds at home unattended?” He opened the door and slipped inside, leaving Gorgax at the mercy of the twins.

He looked around the bar, trying to spot his wife. His shoulders relaxed when he saw her standing on a table holding a bottle in one hand, and the collar of a patron in the other. Her speech was horribly slurred, and Dax was sure she was drunk. 

He approached the counter first, giving a small wave to the bartender before dropping a small bag of gold coins on the counter. “I hope this is enough for any damage she has caused. I’m sorry about all this.”

The bartender nodded, taking the bag and putting it behind the counter. He pulled out a bottle of mulled wine and set it out. “Take this, she actually managed to get a lot of the rabble out of here tonight.” 

Dax nodded and slipped the bottle into one of the bigger pockets on his coat. His gaze returned to his wife. She was waving the empty bottle around, the guy whose collar she had now lying unconscious on the floor.

He walked over and climbed up onto the table to be face to face with his wife. He gently took the bottle from her hand and intwined their fingers. “Let’s go ho-“ She pressed her finger to his lips.

“You’re so fucking hot.” He could smell the alcohol on her breath. “If only I wasn’t married. I’d fuck you right now.”

“I know you’re married. You’re married to me.” 

“No Fucking Way!” She reached around to the back of his head and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Her tail sliding up his leg. One of the patrons whistled.

Dax pushed her back, careful not to push her too hard and off the table. His face turning red at all the eyes on them. “Let me take you home, okay?” He climbed down off the table and held his arms open to help her down.

She dropped onto her ass, legs swinging off the edge of the table. Her arms were outstretched to him. “Take meeeeee.” 

Laughter escaped him. He couldn’t recall ever seeing her this drunk before. A tap on his shoulder grabbed his attention and he turned to see the bartender standing there, her cloak slung over his arm.

“You might need this.”

Dax nodded in thanks and slung the cloak around her shoulders, tying the string in front to keep it on her. He helped her off the table and onto her feet. She stumbled a few steps before falling face first into his chest. She was in no shape to walk home. He thought for a second, flinching as her tongue licked the skin just above his tank top.

He pushed her up to stand again and turned around, leaning down for her to climb on his back. A smile graced his lips as she climbed on, her arms slung over his shoulders. He hooked his hands under her thighs and stood up, adjusting her weight to fit better on his back to carry her home. 

He walked to the door, the bar patrons chanting her name as he pushed the door open with his foot and stepped out into the snow.

“It’s Coooollldddd.” She squirmed, but he held her tight.

Dax approached the kids and Gorgax, the goblin covered in snow as the kids danced around him. He got a glare after Gorgax shook the snow off him. The goblin looked at the tiefling on Dax’s back. “She looks more smashed than I thought.”

“I’ll smash you right now, cutie~”

A snort erupted from Gorgax before he started laughing. “Good luck getting her home.”

“Thanks, Gorgax, I owe you one.” Dax nodded and started walking towards home.

“Bye Gorgy!” Astrid and Daxon chimed in unison. They ran to catch up to their father. They laughed when they heard the goblin shouting about his name.

Astrid looked up at her mother. “What’s wrong with momma?”

Dax shuddered when Devkis’s tongue slipped over his ear. “She drank too much in the tavern.”

“I can drink more from you anytime~”

Dax wobbled when her tail slipped up between his legs, moving right up his leggings. “Devkis, stop.” It didn’t work. She was too drunk to listen to him.

“Why is her face all red?” Daxon walked along the other side of his dad, his eyes focused on his parents. “And why is yours turning red?”

“She drank too much red WIIine.” He shuddered when her tail pressed against him. He shook his head, trying to focus on getting her home. He felt her head press against the back of his. She took a deep breath.

“You smell good, just like my husband~”

“I am your husband.”

“Oh! That’s right! We’re married!” She laughed some, nuzzling into him some more before falling quiet.

He glanced back at her, her head now resting on his shoulder. Her tail softened and drooped below them. He was hoping she fell asleep. Good. He could get her home faster.

“Can I have what she had?” Astrid asked.

‘Definitely not.’ Dax shook his head. “Maybe when you’re older.”

The family walked in silence for a few minutes. Dax sighed in relief when he saw their house looming in the distance. He bounced Devkis up some to keep her from slipping out of his grasp, and she groaned some. Her body stiffened and she lifted her head up. 

“I want to get Fucked!” she exclaimed and Dax nearly died of a heart attack. Of all the things she could have said in front of the kids, it had to be that.

The half-drow was expecting another question from the kids, but one never came. Astrid ran forward to their home and opened the door for her father. Daxon ran in ahead, turning back and looking at his parents.

Dax walked in and carried Devkis to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and removed his coat, shaking the snow off. He hung his coat on the back of the door and turned around. His wife was asleep, sprawled across the bed, a light snore coming from her. He let himself smile and walked over, covering her up with the blankets. He sat down beside her for a moment, stroking her brown hair. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

He left the room, closing the door behind him to let his wife get some sleep. He turned around and stopped when the kids were blocking his way to the living room. 

“Daddy, what’s fucked mean?” There it was. Of course Astrid would be the one to ask about it. He tried to think of a response, something that Devkis wouldn’t get upset about.

“And how do we get it?” Daxon asked this time. The two of them both staring Dax down, waiting eagerly for an answer.

After a minute of silence, an answer popped into his head. “Why don’t you ask your mother tomorrow, I’m sure she’d be happy to explain what she said to you.” He paused, dread filling him at the thought of her having a hangover. “However wait until she has coffee first.”


	2. Watch Your Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devkis is waking up from the night of drinking, her hangover taking its toll, and she has to deal with the consequences of the words she said around the children.

Devkis opened her eyes and immediately shut them from the sunlight shining in the room. Her headache was intense, throbbing with every thought she had. What the fuck did she do last night? She slowly opened her eyes again, searching the other half of the bed for her husband, but he was absent. She felt a ping of guilt in her chest, yesterday afternoon’s events coming back to her. She really fucked up, didn’t she?

She sat up slowly, some of her hair stuck to the side of her face. She pushed it away with her hand and looked down at herself. Still in yesterday’s clothes, albeit they were wrinkled. She placed her hand on her head, taking a glance at the window to try and get the time, but the reflection of the sun on the snow made it impossible.

The creak of the door pulled her attention over and she saw her two children peeking in. Their eyes lit up when they saw her sitting up in bed, pushing the door open all the way and jumping on the bed, tackling her back down on the bed. When her head made contact with the pillow pain shot through it, but she didn’t care, her kids still loved her after what happened. She pulled them close in a hug, kissing both their foreheads.

“Momma! We’re glad you’re awake!” Astrid’s high-pitched voice was like a spike in Devkis’s head.

“Momma needs you to keep your voices down,” Devkis spoke softly to her children, fearing that her own voice would add pain to the headache.

“Sorry,” the two children whispered back to her, each leaning up and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled, nuzzling into them.

“No need to apologize.”

The kids lied in bed with her for about ten minutes. The only sounds were their breathing and the ticking clock. Devkis swore she was going to bust that clock for being too loud. She remembered drinking yesterday. Did she really drink that much?

“Hey Momma, what does fucked mean?” Daxon asked his mother, breaking the silence. She looked down at him, confusion contorting the features on her face.

“And how do we get it?” Astrid added on, the smile on her face so innocent, so cute.

Devkis sat up with her children, holding onto them a little tighter. “Where did you hear that word?” She asked.

Both children started laughing and wiggled free from her grasp. “Daddy said to ask you.” Astrid nodded to Daxon and they jumped off the bed and darted out of the room. 

Devkis sighed and stood up, popping her back and shuffling her way towards the door. She reached for the handle and slumped against the wood for a minute, her legs feeling like jelly. She opened the door the rest of the way, stepping into the hallway. Dax probably said fucked to the kids, and he was going to be in a lot of trouble. “Dax…” She looked down the hallway, not seeing her husband anywhere.

She stumbled her way to the family room. “Daaaax…” Her voice was raising. She heard him hum something from the kitchen and made her way there. The smell of coffee and bacon hit her nose as she stepped in, her mouth watering and her stomach growling. When was the last time she ate? She saw him standing at the stove with the kids standing on both sides of him. No time to think about food right now.

“Good afternoon, Sunshine,” he hummed. The sizzling on the stove was poking at Devkis’s headache. Wait… did he say afternoon?

“Dax’livan Naerth.” Devkis’s voice was stern. 

The kids oohed before darting past her and out of the kitchen. She had to grasp the doorway to keep herself upright, the hangover taking full affect on her now. He raised his hands in defense. “Whatever it is I didn’t do it.”

He lowered his hands and picked the skillet off the stove, placing the bacon and ham onto a large plate for the family to share. He cracked some eggs in the skillet and started scrambling them; Devkis felt her stomach growl again.

She shook her head and walked in to him. “I want to know why the kids said fu-“ A piece of bacon was shoved in her mouth and her thoughts fuzzed out. Gods Dax was such a good cook, she wasn’t a huge fan of bacon, but when he cooked it, she loved it. He took her by the upper arms and led her to the round dinner table. He sat her down and put a cup of coffee in front of her.

“Two spoons of sugar and one of milk,” he kissed her cheek and returned to the kitchen.   
Devkis stared down at the mug in front of her before picking it up and taking a sip. The hot liquid didn’t do much to help the massive headache, but it was still soothing. She glanced over to the clock and frowned when she saw it was almost 1pm already. “What did you do for breakfast?”

“Daddy went to the bakery this morning and brought back doughnuts.” Daxon set plates on the table, one for each of them. “He got one for you too, it’s in the kitchen.”

“He said we’d have a proper breakfast when you got up.” Astrid set the silverware out. She ran to the kitchen and came back with two cups and set one at her seat and one at Daxon’s.

Devkis set her elbow on the table and leaned on her hand. She took a spoon and stirred her coffee some, letting herself relax. She felt she was going to get riled up when she asked the kids where they heard fucked, so she was going to bask in this. She closed her eyes for only a second, opening them again to see the table fully set and the three of them seated and looking at her.

“Do you need to go back to bed?” Dax teased some. He took a sip of his coffee, winking at her when she groaned.

She looked down at her plate, surprised to find it filled with food. Did she fall asleep? She shrugged and began eating her breakfast. It was a normal breakfast for them, the kids talking about what they wanted to do later that day, and Dax checking his journal for any jobs. The way he closed the book she assumed nothing had come up.

The kids nodded to each other and looked at Devkis. She finished sipping her coffee and set the mug down. “Yes?”

“We want to know what get fucked means.” Daxon said and Dax nearly choked on the piece of bacon he was eating. 

‘Oh boy, here we go…’ He glanced over to his wife, who was glaring at him, suspicious that they heard it from him.

“I’ll tell you, but you have to answer one question for me first.” Devkis set her fork down and rested her elbows on the table, folding her hands in front of her. “Where did you hear that?”

“We heard it from you last night, Momma,” Astrid said. She got up and went around to Daxon, who also got up and lifted her on his back. She pretended to act like Devkis did last night. “Daddy was carrying you like this and you shouted ‘I want to get fucked’ really loud.”

“Sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” Dax tried to hold back a laugh; these kids were so cute.

Devkis groaned and rubbed her temples. “Did I say anything else?”

“Nu-uh no, we aren’t answering. You said after ONE question you’d tell us what get fucked meant.” Astrid crossed her arms and her brother did the same.

Damn she was smart, Devkis couldn’t argue with that. She leaned her head forward into her hands, racking her brain for a not explicit version of what that phrase meant. She was the one who said it, she was the one who had to explain it.

“It means, uh.” She glanced over at Dax, who winked at her. He wasn’t going to be any help at all. “It means to get sc- no, um.” Her headache wasn’t helping either, still throbbing, just not as hard as before. Shit. She had to go get drunk, didn’t she? 

“We’re waiting.” Daxon said. He took another bite of his breakfast.

“Right sorry,” Devkis rubbed her temples. “It’s not a good word, so don’t go around saying it to other people. But it means that you want something to…” She paused again. Why was this so hard? She didn’t want to say the action was bad. Sex wasn’t bad, but she couldn’t say it was good either. “It means you want something to happen to someone, and to ‘get fucked’ is to have that thing to happen to you.”

“What is that thing? Is it bad?” Daxon asked.

“And why would you want to get it?” Astrid asked, her ears drooping some.

“It’s something kids don’t enjoy, but adults sometimes do. And I said it because I was drunk and didn’t know what things I was saying.” Devkis shoved a forkful of eggs in her mouth, hoping to shut herself up.

The kids nodded in unison, taking in their mother’s explanation and silently agreeing to not use that word anymore. Daxon let a smile cross his face, looking to Devkis. “We learned two new words yesterday, even though one of them is bad.”

“Oh? What was the other word?” Devkis’s gaze left her son’s and focused on her husband across from her.

“Kickass!” Astrid exclaimed, punching into the air.

“Where did you learn that word?”

“Daddy.” The kids chimed in unison.

Devkis’s eyes squinted at her husband, and he diverted his gaze as he sipped from his coffee mug. “Well, it wasn’t as bad as what you said, so I think I’m in the clear.”

Not the right thing to say. The tiefling placed her hands on the table and stood up. “Damn it, Dax, you have to watch what you say around the kids, especially when you’re sober.”

“Momma, what does damn it mean?” The kids asked in unison.

Devkis’s gaze looked to the kids before finding its way back to her husband. He was sipping his coffee, but she could see the smug grin behind the mug. She sat down and placed her head in her hands. At least it wasn’t as bad of a word as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will come when I'm not staying up instead of sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer than expected. Had a lot of fun writing it though~


End file.
